


shy, introverted, dark, grim, emo Max

by simpletextadventure



Series: No Story [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emo, F/F, Pictures, Short, Tags Are Hard, no story, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: What if everything that happened to Chloe happened to Max?Not a story but a theory.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: No Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551283
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	shy, introverted, dark, grim, emo Max

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if everything that happened to Chloe happened to Max and vice versa?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545668) by EHC. 

> I recommend reading the post that inspired this first.  
  
@[EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) Thanks for the food for thought!

The post of EHC made me wonder ... what would shy, introverted, dark, grim, emo Max look like?  
And how could such a story be structured?

Parts of Max's looks are easy to guess:  
As an emo Max would of course dye her hair black and wear dark clothes. _That's just standard operating procedure._  
When it comes to makeup, I think Max would be reluctant at first - she is still a shy person.

In order to better estimate Max's looks, I think it is inevitable to think about how such a story could go:  
After Ryan's death Max's relationship with her mother would deteriorate. Not because Vanessa is a bad mother, but because she simply doesn't have enough time to make money and to be there for her daughter whenever Max would need her (and Chloe isn't there either). This may also be the reason why Vanessa begins a relationship with David so soon after her husband's death. **Vanessa (thinking)**: "Maybe it would help Max if she had a mother and a father again?" Of course it doesn't help. Max only estranges herself from her mother. **Max (thinking)**: "How can she replace dad just like that? I guess if I die she would just as easily replace me."

To start the story, something dramatic could happen:  
Max is at home alone. Vanessa and David went out. Max lit the fireplace in the living room. She rips the pages from her diary and gradually throws them into the fire. The first entries come from a naive but happy Max - Chloe is mostly the focus of these entries. The next entries are from a Max paralyzed with pain trying to process that her father died ... and that Chloe left her at the same time. Then the entries become increasingly dark. The last entry is just one sentence: "I want to die." Just as Max throws the last page into the fire, the front door opens. Vanessa and David come back earlier than expected. There is a dispute:  
**David**: Are you trying to torch my house?!  
**Max**: This is not your house!  
**David**: Not in this tone, missy!  
**Max**: Fuck you!  
**David**: * punches Max *  
The worst thing for Max is that Vanessa tolerates David doing this. Max grabs her cell phone and runs away.

Max is friends with Kate. So Max calls Kate to ask if she can sleep the night at her dorm room. Of course, Kate doesn't reject Max. Max runs to the school and Kate opens the door for her. Kate is shocked to see Max. Her friend's face is swollen on one side. Kate wants to help but Max refuses to speak. Finally, Max tells what happened, but only after Kate swore to the Bible that she won't do anything without Max's consent. The next day, Max has a black eye, which she tries to hide with makeup. She succeeds only moderately. Kate doesn't have a lot of make up to work with and Max is not very good at applying makeup. It's uncomfortable to see David at school but he leaves her alone. Nobody seemed to notice her eye ... or to be interested in it. Nobody except the daughter of the DA. Rachel had tried to talk to Max several times in the past, but Max was always very rejecting. **Max (thinking)**: "Why would someone so beautiful, intelligent and so perfect want to talk to someone like me? That must be a prank, right?" Rachel can accept that Max doesn't want to be friends with her ... or more. But she can't accept someone beating Max.

It takes a while, but she manages to earn Max's trust. Rachel helps Max with her make-up and also gives Max some dark clothes to wear. And this leads to my interpretation of a shy, introverted, dark, grim, emo Max:  
Black hair, goth makeup, dark clothes from Rachel and a septum ring to annoy Vanessa.  


How could such a story go on from here?  
Max now often sleeps in Kate's room. Max starts seeing more than just a friend in Rachel. But she still prefers to sleep in Kate's room (Kate is glad that she can at least help a little by sharing her bed). Max just isn't ready to open up to Rachel (or anyone) ... not yet. It does not go unnoticed that Max often sleeps in Kate's room. Rumors begin to spread. "The church girl has wild sex with this emo girl" Victoria claims that she can hear it every night. The rumors reach Kate's family and from here on Kate quickly turns a spiral down. The rumors, the bullying and her family are too much for Kate. Max tries to help Kate but there is little she can do. Nor does she want to leave Kate alone at night because she is afraid Kate could do something stupid. So now she sleeps in Kate's room every night. She tries her best not to be seen.

When Kate's family announces that Kate will be send to a church boarding school (a school with the reputation of using every means to lead the students back into the light) in desperation, she runs onto the roof. When Kate jumps, Max shouts: "No!", extends her hand as if she could catch her ... and rewinds the time. With her time travel power gained, Max saves Kate. Kate comes to the hospital and her family begins to treat her better. From now on Max sleeps at Rachel's. Max confesses to Rachel what she feels and that she is not ready for it. Rachel is understanding and loving, which Max appreciates very much.

The next event is almost as unexpected as getting the strength to travel through time. William appears. He tells Max that Chloe has disappeared. They found clues that she might have run away. William doesn't think Chloe would. And if Chloe would run away, she would certainly go to Max. William fears that something has happened to Chloe. Max might be sad and disappointed but she would never not help Chloe!

So what happened? Jefferson never came to Arcadia Bay, but teaches at a school in Seattle. The rest of the story is Max using her power to find out what happened to Chloe and to save Chloe and also trying to sort out her feelings for Kate, Rachel and Chloe.


End file.
